Senior Year 15: Bad Girls
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Harrison tries to deal with the girls in his life; Brooke searches for the person who sabotaged her transcript; and Sam's actions to help Jaycee turn criminal.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Jaycee: Eliza Dushku  
Reyanna: Kristanna Loken

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**"BAD GIRLS"**

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Josh and Lily are sitting on the sofa, scrutinizing  
something with great interest and huddled in serious  
consultation. Josh strokes his chin in a scholarly manner.  
Lily cups her hand to his ear, whispering. He nods once,  
solemnly, and looks over at her.

JOSH  
Are we agreed?

LILY  
I think so, yeah.

They turn eyes forward.

JOSH  
You are definitely...a dead  
man.

Harrison, sitting across from them, slaps his knees  
scornfully.

HARRISON  
Well, gee, thanks, guys. I  
knew I could count on you  
two.

LILY  
Harrison, you've dome some  
dumb things in your time,  
but you have to admit—

JOSH  
—this is epic-ly stupid.  
Even for you.

HARRISON  
(annoyed)  
And it just keeps getting  
better.

LILY  
What do you want, Harrison?

HARRISON  
(duh)  
Help?

LILY  
You've got dates—

HARRISON  
They AREN'T dates!

LILY  
—with three different girls  
on the same day.

HARRISON  
(adamant)  
They aren't DATES!

LILY  
Fine, whatever. You've got a  
not-date with Sam in the  
morning, a not-date with  
Brooke in the afternoon, and  
you're going to a movie with  
Natalie at midnight-how is  
that not a date, by the way?

HARRISON  
Okay, maybe that's kind of a  
date, but—

LILY  
And brunch with Sam?

HARRISON  
Well...but Brooke, that's  
not a date! We're just...  
just...I'm not sure what  
we're doing.

LILY  
So it COULD be a date.

HARRISON  
You're really not helping.

LILY  
I'm not sure what we're  
supposed to do, Harrison.

Harrison turns to Josh.

HARRISON  
Come on, Josh. You were  
starting quarterback.

JOSH  
Yeah, and if I'd been dating  
two other girls, Brooke  
woulda killed me.

HARRISON  
(teeth gritted)  
I'M—NOT—DATING—THEM!

JOSH  
Seriously, I can't figure  
how someone like you managed  
to get three girls  
interested. No offense.

Harrison makes a "none taken" gesture.

LILY  
You know, it could be worse.  
You could have dates with  
all of them at the same  
time.

JOSH  
Hey, I think I saw that  
movie!

She pats his hand.

LILY  
Not now, honey.

HARRISON  
You know, I think coming  
here was a big—

The ringing of his cell phone cuts him off. Grimacing, he  
digs it out and holds it up to his ear.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hello?

He shoots Josh and Lily a look, then plasters an artificial  
grin on his face.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Brooke! Hey!

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY

The hall outside Osbourne's social studies class. Students  
are leaving, in clumps of two or three. When the last one  
has trickled out, Osbourne closes the door.

CUT TO:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - CONTINUOUS

Osbourne walks to his desk. Brooke is standing there, arms  
folded.

BROOKE  
(impatient)  
Did you find out anything?

He reaches into one of his desk drawers, pulls out a paper,  
and holds it out across the desk to her.

OSBOURNE  
This is your computerized  
transcript. It was sent  
automatically to the  
institutions to which you  
applied.

She takes the paper and scans it; it takes only a moment for  
her eyes to widen in disbelief.

BROOKE  
What—? This—no way. I  
mean, no way! I never—  
D's? I never got a D in  
my—all right, one time,  
seventh grade, I loathed  
Home Ec, but—this—these  
are—are—

OSBOURNE  
(calm)  
The word you are searching  
for, Miss McQueen, is  
"impossible."

BROOKE  
You KNOW these aren't my  
grades.

OSBOURNE  
Of course. The school's  
computer system contains  
incorrect information.

BROOKE  
Then why isn't there an  
uproar all over?  
(eyes narrowing)  
It's because it's just me,  
isn't it?

Osbourne tilts his head in agreement.

OSBOURNE  
As soon as it becomes clear  
that this was not merely a  
clerical error, Principal  
Krupps had a number of other  
students' records checked,  
at random. It seems as  
though someone...hacked, I  
believe is the term...into  
the system, in order to  
alter your marks.

BROOKE  
(glaring)  
Sam.

OSBOURNE  
A logical prime suspect.  
Unfortunately, it may be  
impossible to prove. We can  
surmise what was done—but  
the school cannot afford to  
hire a computer security  
expert to ferret out how it  
was done.

BROOKE  
(unhappy)  
Let alone who did it. I  
don't think Sam knows THAT  
much about computers,  
anyway.

She paces half the length of the classroom and back.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Okay, nevermind—I can kill  
Sam later. But this can be  
fixed, right? You can send  
the right grades to  
everyone? You said there  
were procedures.

OSBOURNE  
There are, indeed.  
(pause)  
However, your case entails  
certain...complications.

Brooke, who has been fidgeting, stops and leans over  
Osbourne's desk, spreading her hands on the desktop.

BROOKE  
Complications?

OSBOURNE  
Your marks must be  
reconstructed by hand, from  
the school's paper records  
and, if necessary, the  
District's archives.

BROOKE  
I thought everyone had this  
permanent file that has  
every detail since  
kindergarten in it. Or is  
that just a suburban school  
myth?

OSBOURNE  
(chuckling)  
No, it's not a myth. You  
do, indeed, have a permanent  
file.

BROOKE  
(sardonic)  
I can HEAR the "but" coming.

OSBOURNE  
However... It is my  
understanding that during  
the technology push of  
ninety-nine, the school's  
paper recordkeeping became  
somewhat...confused.

Brooke throws up her hands in disgust.

BROOKE  
Great. Just great! I'm  
going to be going to  
community college. Or maybe  
I should skip that and just  
go straight to a job at Mr.  
Cluck's.

She has started to pace back and forth in front of  
Osbourne's desk; finally he rises and holds out his hands in  
a placating gesture.

OSBOURNE  
Calm yourself, Miss McQueen.  
You will certainly not be  
employed at a fast food  
restaurant.

Brooke snatches up her transcript and waves it at him.

BROOKE  
No, not with these grades!  
I'll have to become a bag  
lady and sleep in alleyways.  
Or just sponge off Dad the  
rest of my life.

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen, PLEASE. I  
said that your records would  
be reconstructed, and they  
shall be.

BROOKE  
There it is again—"but?"

OSBOURNE  
These things do take time.

BROOKE  
More time than I've got?

OSBOURNE  
(carefully)  
I don't wish to appear  
pessimistic, nor to raise  
false hopes.

Brooke chews that over for a moment.

BROOKE  
So it's possible.

OSBOURNE  
It is possible.

(disgruntled)  
I am finding that American  
colleges can be...  
intransigent... with  
regard to their timetables.

Brooke sits down at a desk in the front row and props her  
chin on her on her hands gloomily.

BROOKE  
She's going to get away with  
it.

After a moment of silence, she looks at Osbourne.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Isn't this where you're  
supposed to be all  
reassuring?

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen, I would like  
nothing more than to give  
reassurance.

BROOKE  
Do you know you have this  
bad habit of stopping right  
before the "but?"

OSBOURNE  
It's entirely possible that,  
should you wish to attend an  
institution of your  
choosing, you shall have to  
wait until the spring term  
to begin.

BROOKE  
This can NOT be happening to  
me.  
(looking up)  
If I hear one word about  
denial, I'm coming across  
that desk, so help me.

OSBOURNE  
You are distraught, Miss  
McQueen. I do assure you  
that I shall continue to  
press your case with these  
various colleges, however  
unreasonable, however...

BROOKE  
Pig-headed?

OSBOURNE  
...stubborn they may be.

BROOKE  
Thank you.

Osbourne looks up at the clock.

OSBOURNE  
Your next class...

BROOKE  
I know. I'm going.

She stops at his desk.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Really. Thanks. I seem to  
keep saying that, but... I  
hope you know how much  
everything you've done means  
to me.

OSBOURNE  
I consider it—consider  
YOU—a very worthy cause.

Flushing, Brooke turns to go. In the doorway, though, she  
runs smack into Mary Cherry.

MARY CHERRY  
Oops! Sorry, Brooke.  
(calling)  
Urgent message for Mr.  
Osbourne!

In a moment, Osbourne has joined them, taking a slip of  
paper from Mary Cherry's outstretched hand and scanning it  
briefly.

OSBOURNE  
It seems I've been summoned  
into the lion's den. Excuse  
me, ladies.

He slides past them and walks off.

MARY CHERRY  
(confused)  
I thought that was from the  
principal's office.

Brooke gives her a look.

BROOKE  
Mary Cherry, why are you  
delivering messages?

MARY CHERRY  
Oh! You know how "community  
service" is supposed to look  
good on your college  
applications? Well, I  
figure a school is kinda  
like a community, right? So  
here I am, servin'!

Brooke thinks that over, while Mary Cherry watches her  
anxiously.

MARY CHERRY  
(CONT'D)  
D'ya think it'll work?

BROOKE  
(hastily)  
What? Oh—sure! Uh, I  
mean, volunteering is good!  
But, uh... wasn't your  
mother just going to buy  
your way in to wherever you  
wanted to go?

An over-dramatic, Southern belle sigh from Mary Cherry.

MARY CHERRY  
Sadly, in spite of truly  
heroic efforts by our great  
President Dubya, economic  
difficulties are ravaging  
even the great state of  
Texas.

BROOKE  
Your mother's company is in  
trouble?

MARY CHERRY  
Like a ripe cornfield facin'  
a plagueful o' locusts.  
Mama said the only way I was  
gettin' into college was  
to...to...

Here she falters, her lower lip trembling. Brooke looks at  
her quizzically.

MARY CHERRY  
(CONT'D)  
...to EARN my way in!

Mary Cherry seems positively horrified by the thought.  
Brooke tries to look sympathetic, but can't quite manage it.

BROOKE  
You know...a lot of people  
do that. Earn their way in.

MARY CHERRY  
But not RICH people! It'd  
be shameful if I didn't get  
in the traditional way—by  
Mama donatin' a building to  
the institution of my  
choice! Just shameful!

Suddenly Mary Cherry is bawling at Brooke, who, after a  
moment, awkwardly pats her on the shoulder.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - LATER

Krupps is sitting at his desk working on something or other  
when his intercom buzzes. He reaches out and picks up the  
handset.

KRUPPS  
(into the intercom)  
Yes, Shirley?... Oh, yes,  
send him in.

He hangs up the intercom and stands as the door opens and  
Osbourne walks in.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Erick. Please, have a seat.

Osbourne obligingly sits down.

OSBOURNE  
I just left Miss McQueen.  
She is quite distraught at  
the difficulty regarding her  
transcript.

KRUPPS  
You told her we'd do  
everything in our power to  
fix things?

OSBOURNE  
Of course.

KRUPPS  
Good, good... I sent for  
you, though, to discuss  
another matter.

Osbourne's eyebrow goes up.

OSBOURNE  
Oh?

Krupps opens his desk drawer and pulls out a thick manila  
envelope. He sets the envelope down on his desk, removes a  
bunch of photos from it, and hands them to Osbourne.

KRUPPS  
These arrived via messenger  
this morning.

Unperturbed, Osbourne flips through the photos.

INSERT: THE PHOTOGRAPHS

These are the pictures taken of Sam and Osbourne during the  
ski trip: Sam stumbling into Osbourne's arms, Osbourne  
helping Sam up the steps of her cabin, Sam lying on the sofa  
while Osbourne checks her forehead. They are meant to be  
suggestive, but in reality it's not hard to tell that  
nothing lewd is going on.

OSBOURNE  
What did Miss McPherson have  
to say about these?

KRUPPS  
I haven't shown them to her  
yet. I wanted to hear what  
you had to say first.

Osbourne's eyebrow goes up again, as though he finds that  
mildly surprising. He flips through the photos again before  
laying them on the desk.

OSBOURNE  
Regarding the subject  
matter? There's not a great  
deal to be said, I believe.  
These photographs were taken  
during the class field trip  
in January, of course.  
You'll recall that Miss  
McPherson wished to see me  
on Saturday evening, and  
that shortly thereafter she  
fell ill.

KRUPPS  
(neutrally)  
I remember.

OSBOURNE  
These appear to have been  
taken during the period of  
time in which I escorted  
Miss McPherson back to her  
cabin.

KRUPPS  
Any idea who took them?

OSBOURNE  
(shaking his head)  
I'm afraid I had no idea  
that we were being  
surveilled.

KRUPPS  
Do you think this is some  
kind of blackmail attempt?

OSBOURNE  
If so, it's a poor one. The  
photographs are not  
particularly compromising.  
And, to be perfectly frank—  
YOUR activities with Miss  
McPherson that weekend would  
have provided more ideal  
material.

KRUPPS  
(to himself)  
True... If I'd had any idea  
there was...

Krupps puts the photographs back into the envelope absently.

OSBOURNE  
May I ask what you intend to  
do?

KRUPPS  
I'm going to find out who's  
behind this, of course. It  
doesn't matter who the  
target of this little scheme  
is. Somebody violated the  
privacy of the school's  
students and faculty, and  
that's just not acceptable.  
I was hoping you could give  
a lead.

OSBOURNE  
(sighs)  
Well, it was worth a try.

Krupps stands; on cue, Osbourne rises as well.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
I hope I haven't disturbed  
you unduly.

OSBOURNE  
It IS disturbing in  
principle to be spied upon,  
but... I really can't see  
what damage has been done.

Osbourne starts towards the door, then turns back  
uncertainly.

OSBOURNE  
(hesitantly)  
I'm not certain whether or  
not I should bring this  
up...

KRUPPS  
Please, feel free.

OSBOURNE  
It's just that I've heard  
this rumor...

Krupps chuckles, rather humorlessly.

KRUPPS  
High schools ARE great  
breeding grounds for rumors,  
aren't they. If this  
particular one is what I  
think it is, then—it's  
true.

Another raised eyebrow.

OSBOURNE  
Excuse me?

KRUPPS  
Sam's apartment was broken  
into recently. She didn't  
feel safe there, so I  
offered her the use of a  
spare bedroom at my house.

Osbourne seems to be literally struck speechless—he opens  
and closes his mouth a couple of times before managing to  
put a few words together.

OSBOURNE  
Mr. Krupps...sir...I can  
appreciate your intentions,  
but...you must be aware of  
how this looks...!

KRUPPS  
I'm not jeopardizing Sam's  
safety for the sake of  
appearances. Besides, I'm  
immune to scandal. I  
thought you'd figured that  
out by this time.

OSBOURNE  
A sufficiently public  
scandal would force the  
Board to take action, I'd  
think.

Krupps eyes Osbourne warily.

KRUPPS  
Is that a threat?

OSBOURNE  
Of course not. If I'd had  
any interest in creating an  
embarrassing situation, I'd  
have done so in January.

Osbourne makes a meaningful gesture towards the envelope.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
There may be someone with  
that intention, however.

KRUPPS  
It doesn't matter. Sam's  
well-being comes first.

OSBOURNE  
(grating)  
Miss McPherson's well-being  
would be best served by a  
reconciliation with her  
family.

KRUPPS  
Sam would never agree to  
that now. And given what  
her family has done, I can't  
say that I blame her much.

Osbourne rubs the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated.

OSBOURNE  
I can assure you that Mr.  
And Mrs. McQueen are well  
aware of their role in the  
matter, and are ready to  
take responsibility for  
their actions.

Krupps leans against his desk easily.

KRUPPS  
Yes, I guess you would know-  
-since you've taken Brooke  
McQueen under YOUR wing.

OSBOURNE  
I have ADVISED Miss McQueen  
on occasion. My utmost  
concern has always been her  
best interest, and the  
strengthening of ties  
between her and her family.  
Reconciliation has always  
been my goal.

KRUPPS  
I happen to think that  
reconciliation is NOT in  
Sam's best interest.

OSBOURNE  
With all due respect, Sir,  
you're wrong. Miss  
McPherson needs her family—

KRUPPS  
What Sam needs is support.  
Support her so-called family  
is either unable or  
unwilling to provide.

OSBOURNE  
Mr. Krupps, you can't  
seriously expect—

Krupps holds up a hand to cut him off.

KRUPPS  
Erick, we obviously aren't  
going to change each other's  
mind. I think we ought to  
just leave it.

Osbourne looks reluctant, but Krupps' tone leaves no room  
for argument. Krupps shows Osbourne to the door.

OSBOURNE  
I urge you to examine your  
actions carefully.

KRUPPS  
(easily)  
I always do, Erick. Believe  
me, I am absolutely  
convinced that Sam is better  
off away from that home  
situation right now.

After Krupps closes the door  
behind Osbourne, he picks  
the envelope up off his  
desk, walks to the door to  
the back office, and opens  
it.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' BACK OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Sam is sitting behind the desk; she looks up when the door  
opens.

SAM  
Oh, I was just going to go  
looking for you.

She beckons, and he walks around the desk to look over her  
shoulder at a computer screen—a new addition.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Various spreadsheets are arranged around the screen, but on  
top of everything is a password box.

KRUPPS  
Oh, right. After Brooke  
McQueen's records got  
tampered with, the  
District's IT office had new  
security software installed.

SAM  
(casually)  
Did they figure out who did  
that?

KRUPPS  
(shakes his head)  
Whoever it was, they were  
good. If this weren't a  
cash-strapped high school,  
we might get 'em.

SAM  
(sourly)  
I'm sure Brooke think it was  
me.

Krupps looks at Sam intently.

KRUPPS  
Don't worry about that. I  
know about Brooke McQueen's  
bias against you. If she  
starts throwing accusations  
around, they won't go  
anywhere.

SAM  
Thanks.

KRUPPS  
Now, then, the password  
is... uh...

He scratches his head for a moment.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Hang on a second.

He rushes back into his office, re-emerging a moment later  
holding a slip of paper.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
The password is—  
(reading)  
—bike-three-seven-snow.

Sam frowns, but taps the keys obediently.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

A row of asterisks appears in the password box; then the box  
disappears.

SAM  
What's "bike-thirty-seven-  
snow" mean?

KRUPPS  
(shrugs)  
I dunno. The IT guy  
assigned it to me. I'm  
afraid to change it.

He looks at Sam significantly.

SAM  
Oh, no—don't look at me!  
I'd crash the whole thing.

KRUPPS  
It's all right—I keep this  
in my desk in case I forget.

SAM  
I thought you weren't  
supposed to do that.

KRUPPS  
(shrugs)  
I don't think anyone's going  
to be rifling through my  
desk.

Sam touches the manila envelope, which Krupps has laid on  
her desk.

SAM  
Is this for me?

KRUPPS  
(uncomfortable)  
Oh—not exactly. But it's  
something I think you need  
to see.

Tentatively, Sam picks up the envelope, opens it and looks  
inside. She pulls out the photos and flips through them  
quickly. Then she looks up at Krupps with a carefully-  
crafted wide-eyed expression.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I... Believe  
me, this isn't what it looks  
like!

Krupps puts his hand on hers gently.

KRUPPS  
I know.

SAM  
(caught off-guard)  
You do?

KRUPPS  
I've already talked to Erick  
about it.

SAM  
(echoing)  
You have.

KRUPPS  
He thinks this might be a  
warning to me.

SAM  
I don't get it. How?

KRUPPS  
Well, if someone was  
sneaking around the ski  
resort snapping photos...  
They might have gotten some  
of us. These—  
(gesturing at the  
photos)  
—aren't really what you'd  
call incriminating. But if,  
say, someone got a shot of  
the two of us in the hot  
tub...

SAM  
(catching up)  
Oh...oh! Well...I,  
uh...maybe it's not. I  
mean, maybe it's just  
somebody trying to get Mr.  
Osbourne.

Krupps thinks about that a bit.

KRUPPS  
I guess that could be...with  
the zero-tolerance policy  
most schools have, these  
pictures could be  
misinterpreted.  
(pause)  
And it wouldn't be the first  
time someone tried to set up  
a staff member for sexual  
harassment.

SAM  
I remember.

KRUPPS  
But this is different—YOU  
aren't behind this, like  
Miss Julian was behind the  
attempt to blackmail me.

SAM  
(going along)  
Uh...right.

KRUPPS  
They must have thought the  
axe would fall on Erick even  
with you telling the real  
story.

SAM  
Yeah, must be.  
(pause)  
It's not, right? Mr.  
Osbourne's not going to get  
in any trouble.

KRUPPS  
Absolutely not.

Sam does her best to put on a relieved face.

SAM  
Well...good, then. That's  
good.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Brooke is consulting with Lily, while they are both checking  
themselves out in the mirror.

LILY  
I'm sorry, Brooke. Just  
because I know which way to  
plug in a RAM module,  
doesn't make me some kind of  
super-hacker.

BROOKE  
Come on, Lily, you hack into  
stuff all the time!

LILY  
Yeah, but that's easy.  
You're talking about  
tracking down somebody  
ELSE'S hacking. I don't  
know how to do that.  
(pause)  
Hey, why don't you ask  
Emory?

BROOKE  
Emory? Does he know about  
hacking?

LILY  
No, but he knows  
every...um...

BROOKE  
Geek?

Lily makes a vague gesture of agreement.

LILY  
...in school. He might know  
someone who can help.

BROOKE  
(nodding smartly)  
Emory. Right.

Brooke spins around and marches off. A second later she  
marches back.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Will you come with me?

Lily looks at her strangely.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(fretting)  
I'm not very good with  
Emory, I, I, I, there's this  
whole him-being-a-dork  
thing, and I think he still  
looks at me like I'm some  
kind of princess or  
something...

LILY  
Brooke, that's silly.

BROOKE  
You don't think Emory's a  
dork?

LILY  
He's...eccentric.

Brooke raises a skeptical eyebrow.

LILY (CONT'D)  
And I'm sure he doesn't see  
you as a princess.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. - SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Emory presses his hands together and makes a little bow.

EMORY  
Ah, Your Highness. How  
might this humble lackey  
serve you?

Brooke shoots Lily a dirty look; Lily pushes her forward  
unceremoniously.

BROOKE  
Look, you know that somebody  
broke into the school's  
computers and tampered with  
my grades, right?

EMORY  
"Hacked" is the correct  
word.

BROOKE  
I know, I know... Do you  
think you can maybe help me  
find out who did it?

EMORY  
(trying for suave)  
Fear not, fair maiden. I DO  
like to keep my ear to the  
ground, so to speak...

BROOKE  
Does that mean you can help?

Faced with a direct question, Emory starts to hem and haw.

LILY  
(prompting)  
Come on, Emory! Yes or no?

Finally, Emory pulls a scrap of paper out from somewhere,  
scribbles on it, and hands it to Brooke.

EMORY  
Meet me at my cousin's place  
after school. He can find  
out who did the deed. He's  
the genius in the family.  
(confidently)  
I got the looks.

Lily and Brooke glance at each other, but wisely refrain  
from saying anything.

CUT TO:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - LATER

In the distance, students are milling about, with some  
getting into cars and driving off; but this is a secluded  
corner of the parking lot. Sam walks up to her car, keys in  
hand, and is about to unlock her door when someone clamps a  
hand on her shoulder. She yelps and spins around.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Sam is face-to-face with a twenty-something in an expensive  
suit, who looks vaguely like a refugee from "The Sopranos."

MAN  
Sam McPherson?

Instinctively Sam backs up against the car.

SAM  
Who are you? What do you  
want?

The man holds out a paper bag.

MAN  
These are yours. I'm  
returning them.

Sam takes the bag hesitantly, and looks inside.

INSERT: THE BAG

Looking down into the paper bag, we can see various baggies  
with pills in them.

Sam closes the bag in a rush, looking around furtively.

MAN (CONT'D)  
My colleagues mistakenly  
took them from your  
apartment.

SAM  
They—you—you work for that  
Manzetti guy!

He just smiles patiently.

MAN  
My employer gave very  
specific orders. They were  
only to look for unpaid-for  
merchandise in your friend's  
apartment. They overstepped  
their bounds by going into  
your apartment at all, let  
alone taking anything—even  
if they did think it might  
belong to my employer.

SAM  
I—I didn't get those from  
Jaycee.

The "Sopranos" guy seems to be all genial smiles.

MAN  
My employer realized that  
they weren't from his  
inventory. Since they  
aren't his, he asked me to  
return them to you.

SAM  
(flustered)  
Oh.

MAN  
Also to extend his apologies  
for the inconvenience. My  
colleagues have been...  
chastised...for their  
overzealousness.  
(pause)  
A young woman should feel  
secure in her home. My  
employer wants you to know  
that it's perfectly safe for  
you to return.

SAM  
What—how did you—?

But Sam decides she'd rather not know.

MAN  
Well, I have other  
business... Again, our  
apologies for the intrusion.

The man starts to turn away. Sam reaches out as if to grab  
his arm—but thinks better of it.

SAM  
Wait—what about Jaycee?

He turns back, his smile becoming just a bit cold.

MAN  
A piece of advice, Sam—you  
don't mind if I call you  
Sam? Don't get involved  
with your friend's problems.  
You'll only wind up getting  
hurt.

SAM  
But-

The man leans in close.

MAN  
It would be a shame if you  
got hurt.

Sam remembers to be scared again, nodding with wide eyes as  
the man grins. When he turns and walks off, she slumps  
against the car, spent.

CUT TO:

EXT. A HOUSE - LATER

Brooke, Lily and Emory are walking up the front walk to a  
cozy little house somewhere in the suburbs.

BROOKE  
You're sure your cousin can  
help?

EMORY  
Absolutely. Believe me,  
he's... Spock-smart.

They step onto the front porch, and Emory rings the  
doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, they all look at  
each other.

LILY  
Are you sure he's home,  
Emory?

EMORY  
That's what his mom said.

BROOKE  
What school does your cousin  
go to?

EMORY  
Oh, no, no. He works at  
this big international bank  
downtown. But he's off  
today.

The front door opens, and standing there is Emory's cousin—  
who just happens to be Marshall Flickman (from "Alias").

MARSHALL  
Oh—Emory!  
(remembering)  
That's right, you said you  
were coming over.

He steps aside, gesturing.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
Come on in.

The three of them file into the house.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

As Marshall ushers them inside:

MARSHALL  
(to Brooke and Lily)  
You must be Emory's friends,  
uh—

BROOKE  
(extending her hand)  
Brooke McQueen.

LILY  
Lily Ford.

MARSHALL  
I'm Marshall. Marshall  
Flickman.

As he shakes their hands, he leads them through the living  
room.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

MARSHALL  
Now, if you'll accompany me  
down to the dungeon—

He opens a small door off the kitchen, beyond which is a  
narrow flight of stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S BASEMENT - CONTINUOUS

As the little band is tromping down the stairs:

MARSHALL  
—of course, it's not really  
a dungeon.  
(nervous laugh)  
Well, in the RPG sense...  
but, I like to think of it as  
more of a lair.

The "lair" is packed, ceiling to floor, with electronic  
gizmos and gadgets of all kinds. A couple of worktables,  
piled high with equipment, take up much of the floor space.  
It looks like a combination home workshop and NASA command  
center. Marshall leads them through the maze.

LILY  
(whispering to  
Emory)  
"RPG sense"?

He looks at her as if she were missing something completely  
obvious.

EMORY  
RPG? You know, role-playing  
games?

Lily and Brooke exchange another glance; meanwhile, Marshall  
is hunched over one of the many monitor screens.

MARSHALL  
(pumping a fist)  
Yes!

The others look over in his direction.

BROOKE  
What?

Marshall turns to them, gesturing excitedly.

MARSHALL  
My elven princes have routed  
the goblin army.

He turns to a keyboard, tapping furiously.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
You see, nobody attacks  
goblin armies because, well,  
even if you win, you have to  
spend a couple of days doing  
clean-up—goblins are really  
messy. BUT—I wrote a  
program that automatically  
takes care of all that. So,  
this guy uses a goblin army  
to guard his cache of  
enchanted weapons, and—  
well, I made short work of  
that. Or rather, my princes  
did. With heir magical  
arrows...

Marshall has finished keying in his instructions and is now  
just gesturing and rambling on; eventually he peters out.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
Well—Emory told me a little  
about your problem, and I,  
ah, did a little sleuthing.  
Investigative work. Come  
see.

He leads them to yet another workstation.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
First of all, I found out  
the system was not  
compromised remotely.

BROOKE  
Remotely?

MARSHALL  
Right. That is, the work  
was done on-site. Frankly,  
the system is a dinosaur.  
It would take me, like, two  
seconds. Less.

BROOKE  
But can you find out who did  
it?

MARSHALL  
Well, if it HAD been done  
remotely, then I could have  
traced the link, and that  
would give you your man. Or  
woman, as the case may be.

LILY  
So you can't tell?

MARSHALL  
(wagging a finger)  
I didn't say that. We know  
that it was someone who  
probably wasn't supposed to  
be there, because the system  
was compromised at precisely—  
(checking the screen)  
—two-eighteen in the  
morning.

BROOKE  
(prompting)  
And?

MARSHALL  
And, based on my analysis of  
the methods and techniques  
the intruder used, combined  
with, ah, various  
surveillance cameras in the  
area...

He taps the keyboard, and points to the screen.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
This is your guy.

Brooke, Lily, and Emory all lean in to peer at the screen.

INSERT: THE SCREEN

On the screen is a fuzzy nighttime picture of...fuzziness.

BROOKE  
(squinting)  
Where?

MARSHALL  
Ah—allow me to enhance.

He taps a few keys.

INSERT: THE SCREEN

A small section of the picture enlarges, then resolves from  
random pixels into a shot of hacker Delbert.

EMORY  
(doubtful)  
Him? Not to doubt your  
intellectual abilities,  
cousin, but he looks twelve.

MARSHALL  
Astute observation, my  
youthful kinsman. He IS  
twelve. His name is—

Marshall taps a few more keys.

INSERT: THE SCREEN

A portrait shot of Delbert appears.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
—Delbert Simpson, and he  
attends—

Another click, and:

INSERT: THE SCREEN

A photo of a school appears, as though part of a slide show.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
—Martha Washington Junior  
High.

LILY  
So, a seventh-grader broke  
in and changed Brooke's  
transcripts? Is that even  
possible?

MARSHALL  
Oh, Delbert has quite a  
track record.  
(pause)  
And, if you don't mind my  
saying so, your system's—

LILY  
A dinosaur. Right.

BROOKE  
(distracted)  
But...why?

MARSHALL  
Excuse me?

BROOKE  
Why would this kid do  
something like this?

MARSHALL  
Oh—it's the hacker  
mentality. There's this  
whole little culture—not  
that I, you understand...

BROOKE  
No, no, I mean...why ME?

MARSHALL  
(understanding)  
Ah! Well, just off the top  
of my head, I'd say probably  
because the person who was  
with him told him to.

BROOKE/LILY/EMORY  
(simultaneously)  
Who?

MARSHALL  
(sheepish)  
I guess I didn't mention  
that, huh? Yes, um...

He clicks more keys, and points.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
...right there.

They all lean in to peer at the screen.

INSERT: THE SCREEN

An indefinable fuzzy patch of pixels; with a lot of  
imagination, it might be a silhouette.

LILY  
Who is it?

MARSHALL  
(shrugs)  
Can't tell. There isn't  
enough raw date to  
extrapolate.

EMORY  
I see...so, Delbert is only  
the front man. Our true  
villain remains in the  
shadows.

MARSHALL  
Very apropos, cousin!

Brooke throws up her hands.

BROOKE  
What do we do now?

MARSHALL  
If it were me—not that I've  
ever been in on the planning  
of cover ops or anything,  
you understand—but if it  
WERE me, I'd be looking to  
turn Delbert. Make him  
squeal like a pig.

He holds out a slip of paper.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
I have his address right  
here.

After a moment, Brooke takes the slip, and she and Lily nod  
to each other, apparently satisfied.

LILY  
Thanks, Mr., uh—

MARSHALL  
Oh, just Marshall. Everyone  
calls me Marshall. Well,  
not everyone, because, you  
know, it would be pretty  
rude if, say, your concierge  
were to...

BROOKE  
(cutting him off  
gently)  
Thank you, Marshall.

EMORY  
Well, it looks like we have  
a suspect to grill.

With that, Emory starts to lead the girls out of the  
basement.

MARSHALL  
(waving after them)  
I'll put a watchdog program  
in place. If Delbert tries  
anything else, I'll know  
about it.

BROOKE (O.S.)  
Thanks!

CUT TO:

EXT. MARSHALL'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Emory, Brooke and Lily, walking back down the walk:

EMORY  
(claps his hands together)  
A successful intelligence  
gathering mission.  
(pause)  
Sorry about...you know.

LILY  
(confused)  
What?

EMORY  
I DID tell you guys my  
cousin was a little  
eccentric.

Brooke starts to say something.

EMORY (CONT'D)  
(snorting)  
I mean, elven princes  
against a goblin army?

Brooks snaps her mouth shut and rolls her eyes at Lily  
behind Emory's back. Emory stops and turns to face them,  
too late to catch it.

EMORY (CONT'D)  
So, when do we flip the kid?

Lily bats Emory on the arm.

BROOKE  
Thanks, guys, but I think  
I'd rather do this mission  
solo.

LILY  
You sure, Brooke?

BROOKE  
Yeah. I'll drop by  
Delbert's tomorrow.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - LATER

INSERT: A COMPUTER SCREEN

More spreadsheets and graphs.

As the shot widens, we see Sam sitting in a chair in the  
waiting room, working on her laptop. She looks up as a  
nurse pushes Jaycee down the hall in a wheelchair. Sam  
folds up the laptop, stands up and walks over to them.

NURSE  
Everything's been taken care  
of. Is your car out front?

Sam nods, and falls into step beside them as the nurse  
resumes pushing.

JAYCEE  
I hate these things.

Sam lays a hand on Jaycee's shoulder.

SAM  
You'll get plenty of  
practice walking at home—  
the elevator's broken again.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - MOMENTS LATER

Sam's car sits at the curb. She rushes ahead of the nurse  
and opens the passenger door, then helps Jaycee move  
awkwardly from the wheelchair to the car seat.

SAM  
(to the nurse)  
Thanks.

JAYCEE  
(off-handedly)  
Yeah, thanks.

As the nurse withdraws, Sam runs around to the driver's side  
of the car, gets in and drives off.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CAR - MOVING

Jaycee runs her fingers along the dashboard.

JAYCEE  
Nice ride. Where'd you get  
it?

SAM  
Oh, well—it's not really  
mine. I mean, it's just on  
loan.

JAYCEE  
A loaner...when do you have  
to have it back?

SAM  
No, it's not like that. I  
mean—Calvin got it for me.

It takes a moment for Jaycee to register the name.

JAYCEE  
Oh!  
(teasing)  
Principal's sweet on you!

SAM  
Stop it! It's not like  
that. We're...we understand  
each other.

JAYCEE  
Really, fess up, Sam. You  
and him, you've never done  
it?

SAM  
Eww! No!

JAYCEE  
What ew? He's kinda hot.  
In an authority-figure sort  
of way.

SAM  
I didn't say he wasn't hot.  
But still—eww.

JAYCEE  
(shrugs)  
Whatever. I'd do him.  
Probably.

Sam just shudders as they drive on.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER

Sam's car pulls up to the curb.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CAR - CONTINUOUS

SAM  
By the way... I was looking  
for your car before I came.  
Not to drive or anything.  
Just checking. I didn't see  
it, though.

JAYCEE  
Um, well, I kind of...sold  
it.

SAM  
You WHAT?

JAYCEE  
(grumbling)  
Got ripped off, too, with  
what I got for it.

SAM  
Was it enough to pay off  
Manzetti?

Jaycee grabs Sam's wrist.

JAYCEE  
Where did you hear that  
name?

SAM  
Reyanna told me. She told  
me everything—

Jaycee slaps the dashboard.

JAYCEE  
Dammit!

SAM  
Jaycee, these guys trashed  
my place! And they took my  
whole stash.

JAYCEE  
I can't believe they did  
that. They're not supposed  
to...

SAM  
Well, I got it all back.  
This creepy guy came by  
earlier-said his "employer"  
didn't keep stuff that  
wasn't his.

JAYCEE  
Good, then. You're not  
involved anymore.

Jaycee opens the car door; this time it's Sam's turn to grab  
her arm.

SAM  
Jaycee! We have to DO  
something!

JAYCEE  
(shrugging matter-  
of-factly)  
What can you do? Nothing.  
Unless you can come up with  
the money... Nevermind.  
Don't worry about it.

Jaycee shrugs off Sam's hand and clambers out of the car.  
Sam gets out and rushes around the car to help her.

ANGLE: FROM ACROSS THE STREET

The scene, from a distance, freezes several times,  
accompanied by a distinctive clicking sound: someone is  
snapping pictures of Sam and Jaycee.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - MOMENTS LATER

The door opens, and Sam helps Jaycee, who is clearly spent,  
get over to the sofa.

JAYCEE  
(panting)  
Okay, I take it back... I  
hate walking. How long has  
the elevator been out?

SAM  
Uh...I don't know.

Jaycee looks at Sam quizzically.

JAYCEE  
You don't know?

SAM  
I, um... I haven't exactly  
been staying here.

JAYCEE  
You went back to casa  
McQueen? I don't believe  
it.

SAM  
(snorts)  
No way!

Jaycee continues to look at Sam questioningly.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Since those guys broke into  
my place I've...kind of  
been...staying at Calvin's.  
Mr. Krupps'.

Jaycee gives Sam an entirely different look.

SAM  
It's not LIKE that!  
Separate bedrooms. Totally  
separate!

JAYCEE  
Mm-hmm.

SAM  
Would you STOP that? We  
don't play around like that  
anymore.

JAYCEE  
Could've fooled me.

SAM  
You're impossible, you know  
that?

JAYCEE  
(relaxing)  
I'm not the one living with  
my principal.

Sam just growls, and heads for the door.

SAM  
I'll call later.

JAYCEE  
Hey—aren't you going to,  
you know, fix me food and  
stuff?

SAM  
(deadpan)  
Do I look like a nurse?  
You'll be fine. No raving.

Jaycee clucks at Sam in mock disappointment.

JAYCEE  
Hey, Sam?

Sam, at the door, turns back.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
I hate to ask, but...

Understanding, Sam fishes through her bag, pulls out a  
bottle of pills, and tosses it to Jaycee.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
Thanks.

SAM  
Sure. And don't worry—  
we'll figure out what to do  
about Manzetti.

JAYCEE  
(sighing)  
Sam—

SAM  
(firm)  
Hush. Get some rest. I'll  
call.

Sam opens the door.

JAYCEE  
(calling)  
Give Principal-Man my love.

Sam rolls her eyes at Jaycee as she steps out.

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Sam closes the door, and her expression hardens in resolve.

SAM  
(to herself)  
I WILL figure out how to  
help. You'll see.

With that, Sam walks off.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EST. THE DINER - MORNING

SUPER: "SATURDAY"

CUT TO:

INT. THE DINER

Harrison is sitting in a window booth, nursing a soft drink.  
He checks his wristwatch.

INSERT: HARRISON'S WATCH

which reads 10:02.

When he looks back up, Sam is standing there.

SAM  
(subdued)  
Hey.

HARRISON  
Uh...hey.

Sam takes a seat across from Harrison. For a long few  
moments, there is nothing but silence between them.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
I'm um... I'm not sure...  
I don't know if this is a  
good idea.

SAM  
Probably not.

Sam refuses to make eye contact with him, instead focusing  
on the tabletop.

HARRISON  
I mean, I don't even really  
know what I'm doing here.

SAM  
Makes two of us.

HARRISON  
(pointedly)  
This was YOUR idea.

SAM  
(still looking  
down)  
True.

Sam looks up as a waitress approaches the table.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(to the waitress)  
Coffee.

When the waitress withdraws, Sam turns to staring out the  
window. Harrison looks at her helplessly.

HARRISON  
Sam...you gotta give me a  
little help here. What do  
you want?

SAM  
(scornful)  
What do I want?

She tears herself away from the window and focuses on him.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What do I WANT? I want to  
turn the clock back to last  
summer and get my life back.  
That's what I want.

HARRISON  
Sam—

SAM  
I was happy, you know. I  
didn't need a job, or...  
other stuff. I had  
YOU.

HARRISON  
I know. But—

Sam laughs—an extremely unpleasant sound.

SAM  
But.  
(pause)  
There's Brooke. You love  
Brooke. Brooke, Brooke,  
Brooke.

She slams her palm down on the table, making him jump.

SAM (CONT'D)  
All that time... There I  
was, being the supportive  
sister, and all that time  
the two of you were getting  
it on behind my back—!

She breaks off as the waitress approaches and sets a coffee  
cup down in front of her. After she is gone, Sam takes a  
sip, then stares at Harrison again.

SAM (CONT'D)  
How long did it take after  
she came home from the  
hospital for her to jump  
you?

HARRISON  
(sighs)  
It didn't happen that way.

SAM  
(cold)  
Let me rephrase: how long  
did it take for YOU to jump  
HER?

HARRISON  
Sam, I wish you wouldn't  
talk like that...

SAM  
Why not?

HARRISON  
You make it sound...

SAM  
What? Dirty? It IS dirty!  
I FEEL dirty thinking about  
it! My boyfriend and my  
step-sister sleeping  
together under my nose!  
How's it SUPPOSED to sound?

She pulls a bottle out of her bag, uncaps it, and shakes out  
a couple of pills. Harrison reaches out to stop her, but  
she shrugs him off.

HARRISON  
Don't.

SAM  
Like you care.

Sam pops the pills into her mouth, and washes them down with  
her coffee.

HARRISON  
I don't understand, Sam...  
How can you do this to  
yourself?

SAM  
It doesn't hurt anything.

HARRISON  
The hell it doesn't! And  
don't you dare say I don't  
care! I wouldn't be here if  
I didn't!

SAM  
Stop it! Just stop lying to  
me!

HARRISON  
Sam, I swear to God... I  
have never stopped caring  
about you.

Sam now seems slightly unfocused, partially retreated into a  
private space.

SAM  
(distant)  
...why...?

HARRISON  
(puzzled)  
Why do I care about you? I  
just...do.

SAM  
...why did...was I...?

She looks up at him, teary-eyed.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What did I do wrong?

Harrison slumps as he figures out what she's talking about.

HARRISON  
Nothing, Sam! You didn't do  
anything wrong.

SAM  
I must have done SOMETHING!

Harrison gets up and moves around the table to sit next to  
Sam.

HARRISON  
Sam, it just... It's got  
nothing to do with you.

SAM  
It's okay. I just want to  
know, you know? Why you...  
why you stopped loving me.

Harrison looks positively crushed as he realizes that  
there's nothing he can say to make Sam feel better. He  
settles for just wrapping an arm around her and letting her  
lean against him.

CUT TO:

INT. A LINGERIE SHOP - LATER

Natalie is lingerie shopping, pulling various outfits off  
the racks and holding them up critically. Suddenly she  
comes face-to-face with Lily, and they both jump.

NATALIE  
Lily! What are you doing  
here?

She recognizes how that sounds even before Lily turns an  
insulted expression on her.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
I mean... I just meant, you  
don't seem—

LILY  
Look, Natalie, I know that  
my body type isn't the  
stereotypical six-foot  
supermodel—

NATALIE  
No, no, I mean...you're  
married, right? You don't  
need sexy lingerie and all  
that stuff.

LILY  
(sagely)  
Maintaining a romantic  
atmosphere is essential to a  
healthy marriage.

NATALIE  
Oh. Okay.

Natalie takes a sheer camisole and models it for herself in  
front of a mirror.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(off-handedly)  
You think Harrison would  
like this?

LILY  
Any man with a pulse would  
like THAT. But, Natalie...

Natalie turns to face Lily.

LILY (CONT'D)  
I know you have a date with  
Harrison tonight.

NATALIE  
(coy)  
Mm-hmm.

LILY  
He said you were going to  
the movies.

NATALIE  
Kinda.

LILY  
Are you looking for  
something to wear?

NATALIE  
(still coy)  
Maybe.

LILY  
(doubtful)  
To the movies?

Natalie waggles her eyebrows at her; Lily stops and  
considers for a moment.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(to herself)  
I'm gonna regret getting  
involved...  
(to Natalie)  
Natalie, do you really hate  
Brooke that much?

Natalie's kittenish veneer vanishes instantly; she turns to  
Lily, completely sober-faced.

NATALIE  
This isn't about Brooke.

That takes Lily aback.

LILY  
But...before, you said...

NATALIE  
I know, when I first got  
acquainted with the bitchy  
side of Brooke McQueen, I  
was a little pissed—okay, I  
was a LOT pissed—and I said  
some things, and Sam said  
some things... But, Lily,  
I'm not dating Harrison to  
get back at Brooke, or  
because Sam wants me to.  
I'm dating Harrison because  
I want to. Because he's  
funny, and smart, and he  
gets the cutest lost-dog  
look on his face when he's  
embarrassed, and—

LILY  
—and you really like him.

NATALIE  
Yeah.

Lily looks away, resigned.

LILY  
This is an apocalypse  
waiting to happen.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DINER - LATER

Harrison and Sam are leaving the diner; Sam is leaning on  
Harrison just a bit.

SAM  
It's okay. You don't have  
to tell me.

HARRISON  
Sam, I'm serious. It has  
nothing to do with you.  
It's...I can't explain it,  
but it's not you.

SAM  
(playing along)  
Okay.

Harrison sighs, knowing he hasn't convinced her. They stop,  
face to face, on the sidewalk.

At that moment, Brooke comes walking down the other side of  
the street. She stops cold and her jaw drops when she spots  
them. Harrison and Sam, occupied with each other, don't  
notice her. Before Brooke can either advance or retreat,  
she is grabbed by the arm and pulled into the shelter of a  
doorway by—Carmen.

CARMEN  
Brooke, what are you doing  
here? Are you checking up  
on me?

BROOKE  
(rattled)  
What?

CARMEN  
I have to tell you, I'm  
really uncomfortable doing  
this.

Brooke is looking over Carmen's shoulder at Harrison and  
Sam.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
Brooke? Brooke, are you  
listening to me?

BROOKE  
(distracted)  
Yeah...

Carmen twists around to see what Brooke is looking at.

CARMEN  
Oh...yeah.

Meanwhile, in front of the diner:

SAM  
I gotta go.

She starts to move past Harrison, but he puts his hands on  
her shoulders to stop her.

HARRISON  
Whoa, Sam. I don't think  
you should be driving.

SAM  
Why not?

Harrison gives her a "you know" look.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Oh, come on! It was a  
couple of pills! I do it  
all the time.

HARRISON  
Sam, are you even listening  
to yourself?

SAM  
I'm NOT high—it's just a  
little buzz.

Harrison holds out his hand stubbornly.

HARRISON  
Give me the keys. I'll  
drive you home.

SAM  
I told you—you don't have  
to act like you care.

HARRISON  
(intently)  
Sam—I DO care. I will  
ALWAYS care.

She looks at him curiously.

SAM  
You really mean that, don't  
you?

HARRISON  
Yes, Sam, I really mean it.  
I swear.

Suddenly she leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips—a  
chaste kiss, but one which, just for an instant, threatens  
to become something more. But before Harrison can react,  
she pulls away. Then she drops her keys into his hand.

From across the street, Brooke watches them. Carmen waves a  
hand in front of her face worriedly.

CARMEN  
Brooke? Are you okay?

Brooke shifts her gaze to Carmen long enough to take her  
hands and smile reassuringly.

BROOKE  
Carmen, I'm fine. I can  
handle it.

But then she looks back across the street, and sees Harrison  
and Sam walking to her car, with Harrison getting behind the  
wheel. She grits her teeth and clenches her hands—which,  
unfortunately, are still holding Carmen's.

CARMEN  
Uh, Brooke...my hands,  
you're—ow! Brooke! Let go  
of my—ow, ow!

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT - LATER

Sam walks down the hallway. She stops at her door, but  
notices that Jaycee's door is slightly ajar. She steps over  
quietly and peeks inside.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Jaycee is on the phone, fidgeting and pacing.

JAYCEE  
(into the phone)  
...yes, Mr. Manzetti, I...  
No, I understand, but...if  
you could just give me...  
but, I can't... Please,  
Mr. Manzetti, I just  
need...no...yes, I know  
that, but...

The conversation abruptly ends; Jaycee, shaking, hangs up  
the phone and collapses on the couch. Sam comes in and  
rushes over to her.

SAM  
(hugging Jaycee)  
Don't worry. We'll figure  
out how to deal with this.

JAYCEE  
(sobbing)  
How? I don't have any  
money!

Sam hesitates.

SAM  
I hate to ask, but... Is  
there any way your family  
could...?

Jaycee shakes her head miserably.

JAYCEE  
They're...we don't... My  
family's worse than yours.  
Believe it or not.

SAM  
I'm sorry for asking. If  
we're on our own, so be it.  
We're not giving up.

Jaycee manages a tiny smile through her sniffles as she  
curls up against Sam. Sam, looking over Jaycee's head,  
spies a scrap of paper on the arm of the couch.

INSERT: THE PAPER

on which is written "M" and a phone number.

Sam reaches out and deftly snatches up the paper without  
Jaycee noticing.

CUT TO:

EXT. KRUPPS' HOUSE - LATER

Sam walks up to the front doors, laptop under her arm, and  
lets herself in.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S ROOM - LATER

The room Sam is staying in is obviously a guest room,  
although a few personal touches have been added. Sam is  
sitting at a small, functional desk, tapping away at her  
laptop intently.

INSERT: THE LAPTOP SCREEN

A bank's website, showing the school's accounts.

While studying the screen, Sam picks up her cell phone and  
makes a call.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Hey, it's Sam. Are you  
busy?... Great. Want to  
get together?... No, I was  
thinking more about work...  
Come over to Mr. Krupps'  
place, and I'll show you  
some things.

CUT TO:

EXT. A STREET - LATER

Harrison is strolling down the street when his cell phone  
rings. He digs it out and puts it to his ear.

HARRISON  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S ROOM

Brooke is sitting cross-legged on her bed, holding her  
phone.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
Harrison! It's Brooke.

INTERCUT BETWEEN HARRISON AND BROOKE

HARRISON  
(a bit flustered)  
Oh, hey, Brooke.

BROOKE  
So—how was your morning?

HARRISON  
Uh...uneventful.

Wrong answer; Brooke's face darkens. But her voice remains  
casual.

BROOKE  
Nothing interesting  
happened?

HARRISON  
Nope, um, nothing worth  
talking about.

Brooke lowers the phone for a moment and takes a deep  
breath, trying to control her anger.

BROOKE  
Look, Harrison... I really  
don't feel like doing  
anything today. Maybe I'll  
just see you at school  
Monday, okay?

HARRISON  
Oh, well, uh, okay.

Brooke hangs up without saying goodbye. Harrison stares at  
his phone for a moment, then places a call of his own.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' DINING ROOM

Sam is sitting at the table in this bright, airy room. Next  
to her is Natalie. The laptop is open between them.

SAM  
...and after you make the  
vendor payment, you have to  
remember to update this  
spreadsheet. Otherwise  
everything gets out of  
whack.

Krupps walks in.

KRUPPS  
How are you girls doing?

SAM  
I'm showing her all the  
boring stuff.

Krupps fingers Natalie's brightly multi-colored scarf, which  
is draped over a nearby chair.

KRUPPS  
That's a nice scarf.  
Cashmere?

NATALIE  
(nods)  
Found it in a little shop in  
Bern.

KRUPPS  
I didn't know you'd been to  
Switzerland.

NATALIE  
(embarrassed)  
Just once.

Natalie points at the laptop screen.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
What's that?

INSERT: THE LAPTOP SCREEN

The password box has popped up again.

SAM  
New security system.

She reaches out and types in the password.

SAM (CONT'D)  
If you ever need the  
password, Mr. Krupps keeps  
it in his desk.  
(glancing at  
Krupps)  
Don't tell anyone.

KRUPPS  
Well, I'm going to fix iced  
tea. Would you like some?

NATALIE  
Sure. Thanks.

SAM  
Thanks.

After Krupps goes into the kitchen, Sam turns to Natalie.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Nat, there's something else  
I wanted to talk to you  
about.

NATALIE  
What?

SAM  
Harrison.

Natalie's face scrunches up.

NATALIE  
What about Harrison?

SAM  
You know what I said about  
going after Harrison to  
spite Brooke?

NATALIE  
Yeah?

SAM  
Well... I've been thinking  
about it—and I don't really  
think it's a good idea  
anymore.

NATALIE  
(neutrally)  
You don't.

SAM  
(casual)  
It's just, Brooke isn't  
worth the trouble, you know?  
You shouldn't be dating  
Harrison just for spite.

NATALIE  
So...you think I shouldn't  
try to get Harrison to go  
out with me.

SAM  
Right. Don't even worry  
about it.

NATALIE  
(shrugging)  
Okay.

SAM  
(relieved)  
Great.

There is a loud crash from the kitchen, making both girls  
turn in their chairs.

KRUPPS (O.S.)  
Sam? Could you give me a  
hand for a minute?

SAM  
Coming!

Sam gets up and trots into the kitchen. Natalie turns back  
to the laptop—but then her cell phone rings. She pulls it  
out and flips it open.

NATALIE  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
(on the phone)  
Hi, Natalie.

Natalie jumps up, grinning.

NATALIE  
Harrison!

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Hey. Can we, uh, get  
together and talk?

NATALIE  
Ah, sure.  
(frowning)  
Harrison, you're not trying  
to get out of our date  
tonight, are you?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Well—

NATALIE  
Oh, please don't. I've been  
really looking forward to  
it.

HARRISON (V.O.)  
I just think we should talk.

NATALIE  
I don't know if this is a  
good idea...but okay.

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Meet me in front of the food  
court at the mall.

NATALIE  
I'll be there. Just—  
promise me that you're not  
going to back out of our  
date, okay, Harrison?

There's a measurable pause on the other end.

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Yeah. I promise.

NATALIE  
All right, good. I'm on my  
way.

Natalie closes her phone, happy again. She doesn't see Sam  
standing in the doorway behind her, looking seriously pissed  
off. After waiting a couple of moments, Sam puts a pleasant  
expression on her face and noisily walks in, carrying two  
glasses of iced tea. Natalie turns when she hears her.

SAM  
(innocent)  
Did I hear your phone?

Natalie looks a bit guilty, but covers it quickly.

NATALIE  
Oh, yeah, uh, that was my  
mom. She wants me to meet  
her. I hope you don't mind  
me skipping out on you.

SAM  
No, no, it's fine, go.  
(pause)  
Hey, you understand, right?  
About Harrison.

NATALIE  
Oh—yeah. I understand  
perfectly.

Natalie beats a hasty retreat from the room. Sam smiles  
after her as she leaves—her expression turning cold after  
Natalie is gone. Turning back to the table, she sees that  
Natalie has forgotten her scarf, which is still draped over  
the chair. Sam picks it up and winds it around her hands  
tightly, steaming.

Krupps walks up behind her.

KRUPPS  
Did Natalie leave?

Sam glances back at him for a moment, betraying no sign of  
her rage.

SAM  
(casual)  
Yeah. She had places to go.

She turns away, and her face clouds over again.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(to herself)  
...people to stab in the  
back.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. THE MALL - AFTERNOON

A stock exterior shot of the local Galleria.

CUT TO:

INT. THE FOOD COURT

Natalie and Harrison are sitting at a table by the entrance,  
with a couple of soft drinks and a basket of fries between  
them. Very 50's.

NATALIE  
I was surprised you called.  
Usually I have to chase you  
down.

HARRISON  
I don't want you to get the  
wrong idea.

NATALIE  
What idea would that be?

HARRISON  
Well...that...you know, that  
we're, that I'm—

NATALIE  
Interested?

HARRISON  
Yes! I mean, no! I mean—  
look, I like you, okay?  
And, I don't know, if there  
wasn't anyone else, then,  
maybe...

NATALIE  
(prompting)  
Maybe?

HARRISON  
(shaking his head)  
It doesn't matter. It's  
just not—there are so many  
reasons why this thing with  
us won't work.

NATALIE  
Okay, stop. It's not a  
"thing," okay? It's just a  
movie.

HARRISON  
It's more than just a movie.

NATALIE  
(sighs)  
Okay, but for today it's  
just a movie. So, it can  
work today, right?

Harrison looks indecisive.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Please?

Finally, Harrison sighs a surrender.

HARRISON  
Fine. It's just a movie.

NATALIE  
Great! Remember, my place,  
eleven-forty-five.

HARRISON  
Isn't that cutting it a  
little close?

NATALIE  
It'll be fine.

CUT TO:

EST. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER

Sam's car is parked out front.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT

Reyanna opens the door and lets Sam in.

SAM  
Where's Jaycee?

Reyanna nods towards the bathroom door. She looks haggard  
and drawn.

REYANNA  
I'm scared, Sam. She's  
really...

She pulls Sam's pill bottle out of her pocket, and presses  
it into Sam's hand.

REYANNA (CONT'D)  
Here, take these.

SAM  
Why?

REYANNA  
She's...one minute she's  
talking about leaving town,  
and... I don't know what  
she's gonna do.

SAM  
It's that bad?

Reyanna nods solemnly. Sam walks over to the bathroom door  
and knocks.

JAYCEE (O.S.)  
(from behind the  
door)  
Go away!

SAM  
Jaycee, it's Sam!

JAYCEE (O.S.)  
Go away!

SAM  
Come on, Jaycee! Just open  
the door and let me in,  
okay?

JAYCEE (O.S.)  
No! I don't want you here!

SAM  
(reasonably)  
You don't mean that.

The door flies open and Jaycee comes storming out, making  
Sam back up. Jaycee looks like a complete wreck.

JAYCEE  
Yes I do! I want you to get  
out and never come back!

SAM  
Jaycee—

Without warning, Jaycee goes completely psycho, wailing on  
Sam with her fists.

JAYCEE  
No! Get out! OUT! OUT,  
OUT, OUT!

Stunned by Jaycee's hysterics, Sam allows herself to be  
pushed out of the apartment.

CUT TO:

INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Sam is pressed up against the hallway wall, collecting  
herself, when the door to Jaycee's apartment opens and  
Reyanna peeks out. She spots Sam and slips through the  
doorway, closing the door quietly behind her.

REYANNA  
She doesn't mean it. She's  
just scared. And she  
doesn't want anything to  
happen to you.

Sam doesn't answer, but she does touch Reyanna's arm before  
walking away.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SAM'S CAR - LATER

Sam is sitting in the driver's seat of her car, which isn't  
moving. Lying on the passenger seat are her laptop and  
Natalie's scarf. She gives them both a long, hard look.  
Then she reaches over and flips open the laptop, punching a  
few keys.

INSERT: THE LAPTOP SCREEN

Again showing account lists and balance sheets, but focusing  
in on a bold total figure, which is something over $20,000.

Sam pulls out her cell phone and the slip of paper from  
Jaycee's, and dials.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
This is Sam McPherson...  
Yes, Jaycee's friend...  
Nevermind with the friendly  
warnings. Just tell your  
employer that I can get him  
his money.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. A ROOM

An anonymous room (in Delbert's house). The focus, though,  
is on Delbert and Sam, who are sitting in a face-to-face  
huddle.

SAM  
You CAN do this, right?

DELBERT  
Sure. No problem. Easy.

SAM  
Today?

DELBERT  
Yeah, sure.

SAM  
What about the documents?

DELBERT  
If you've got the thing, I  
can do that right now.

He bounces up; Sam follows suit.

FLIP CUT TO:

EXT. A STREET - LATER

A suburban residential street. Brooke is walking down the  
sidewalk, looking at house numbers and consulting a piece of  
paper. She spots the house she wants—Delbert's house—and  
walks towards it. She is one yard away when the door opens.  
She ducks behind a shrub, watching (but too far away to  
listen).

Delbert and Sam come out of the house and stand on the  
stoop. Sam is holding a paper bag and a large manila  
envelope.

SAM  
Get it set up. I'll call  
you tonight and tell you  
when.

DELBERT  
I'll be ready whenever you  
are.

Meanwhile, Brooke watches Sam walk down the sidewalk.

BROOKE  
(muttering darkly)  
Well, Sam, you're just  
showing up everywhere today.

She waits until Sam gets in her car and drives off; then she  
resolutely marches towards the house.

CUT TO:

EXT. DELBERT'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Brooke steps up to the front door and stops. She reaches  
into her jacket pocket, pulls out a mini-tape recorder,  
thumbs it on and sticks it back into her pocket. Then she  
rings the doorbell.

A few moments later, the front door opens, with Delbert  
standing there. Before he can say anything, she shoulders  
her way in.

DELBERT  
Hey! Who are you?

She muscles him against the wall, glaring down at him.

BROOKE  
(tough-girl)  
I'm gonna be your worst  
nightmare, twerp, unless you  
tell me everything you and  
Sam McPherson have been  
doing.

CUT TO:

INT. DELBERT'S HOUSE - LATER

Brooke has Delbert pinned up against another wall, the front  
of his shirt bunched in her hands.

DELBERT  
When my brother Eldon comes  
home, you'll be in big  
trouble!

Brooke seems unimpressed.

BROOKE  
What's he gonna do? Use his  
slide rule on me? Now tell  
me about Sam McPherson!

DELBERT  
Who?

BROOKE  
Don't give me "who?",  
buster! She was just here!

Brooke slams Delbert back into the wall for emphasis

DELBERT  
So she was here. So what?

BROOKE  
(still tough)  
Don't play games with me! I  
know the two of you broke  
into the Kennedy High  
computer!

DELBERT  
(peevishly)  
You can't prove anything.  
And what do you care,  
anyway?

BROOKE  
I'm the person whose grades  
you changed, you idiot!

Delbert pales a bit, but quickly recovers his bravado.

DELBERT  
Yeah, well, like I said, you  
can't prove it.

Brooke pushes him again.

BROOKE  
You start talking, or so  
help me, I'll make your life  
a living hell.

DELBERT  
(squeaking)  
I'm not sacred of you.

BROOKE  
Do you know who I am? I'm  
Brooke McQueen! "Queen of  
the Cougarettes"?

This time Delbert goes pale and stays that way.

DELBERT  
Th-th-that Brooke McQueen?

BROOKE  
That's right. And I still  
know people at Washington.  
I make one phone call, and  
you will be running laps in  
Mr. Denton's detention every  
afternoon for the next year  
and a half!

DELBERT  
Hey, I'm sorry, okay? She  
didn't tell me what she  
wanted to do. I thought she  
just wanted to raise her own  
grades!

BROOKE  
What was she doing here  
today?

DELBERT  
Nothing! I swear!

Before Brooke can respond, the sound of a door opening comes  
from behind her.

DELBERT (CONT'D)  
Eldon!

Brooke turns around—and the tough expression on her face  
vanishes as she finds herself looking up at a beefy  
linebacker-type.

CUT TO:

EXT. DELBERT'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Brooke gets literally thrown out of the house, stumbling  
down the steps and landing on her butt on the walk.

BROOKE  
Ow!

ELDON  
—and stay out!

The front door slams shut. Brooke picks herself up and  
reaches into her pocket for the tape recorder. She switches  
it off, satisfied (if a little bruised), and walks off.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

The tape recorder is sitting on the coffee table, playing.  
At the part where Eldon comes in, Brooke reaches out and  
shuts the machine off.

BROOKE  
(triumphant)  
See? SHE did it! She broke  
into the computer and  
changed my grades!

Mike and Jane, sitting together on the sofa, look at each  
other.

MIKE  
I don't know...Jane?

JANE  
He didn't EXACTLY say that  
Sam did anything.

Brooke's expression turns incredulous.

BROOKE  
Yes he did!

MIKE  
Honey, I think you might  
have been putting words in  
this kid's mouth. It sounds  
like you were really  
bullying him.

BROOKE  
I was NOT! And this "kid"  
is a hacker! Emory's cousin  
got him on a security camera  
right by the school the  
night my grades got changed!  
And I SAW Sam at his house  
today!

JANE  
Brooke, it's not that we  
don't believe you...

BROOKE  
Of course you don't believe  
me!

MIKE  
Don't say that. We WANT to  
believe you. It's  
just...this thing you're  
accusing Sam of, it's—

BROOKE  
That's what I'm saying!  
This isn't some high school  
prank! She is tampering  
with my LIFE!

JANE  
We know you're upset,  
Brooke. Obviously we need  
to sit down with Sam and  
talk this through—

Infuriated, Brooke leaps up and snatches the tape recorder  
off the table.

BROOKE  
I don't believe this! What  
good is talking going to  
do? I can't believe I ever  
thought you would listen to  
me!

Brooke storms out of the room. Mike and Jane look at each  
other again, clearly troubled.

MIKE  
Jane... I know we're trying  
to be fair to Sam, but—

JANE  
Do you really think she  
would go that far?

Mike thinks that one over for a moment.

MIKE  
I don't know. Look, we have  
to face the fact that we  
don't really now her  
anymore.

JANE  
Yes, but... Mike, I just  
can't believe Sam would do  
something criminal.

CUT TO:

INT. A BANK

A man is sitting behind a desk labeled "New Accounts,"  
looking over a bunch of papers.

BANK OFFICER  
These all seem to be in  
order. If you could give me  
your driver's license, I'll  
be happy to set you up,  
Ms.—  
(checking)  
—McQueen.

On the other side of the desk, "Ms. McQueen"—Sam in a long  
blonde wig—smiles sweetly and hands over a card.

INSERT: THE DRIVER'S LICENSE

A perfectly authentic-looking license, with Brooke's name  
and Blonde Sam's photo.

The man glances at the license, gathers up the papers, and  
rises.

BANK OFFICER  
It'll only take a minute to  
scan these.

He walks towards the back.

SAM  
(calling)  
Take your time!

She settles back in her chair, a very satisfied look on her  
face.

CUT TO:

EXT. NATALIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Harrison steps up to the front door and, after taking a deep  
breath, rings the doorbell. A few moments pass, and then  
the door opens. Natalie is standing there—dressed in a  
silk robe.

HARRISON  
(confused)  
Natalie! I, um, ah—did you  
cancel? 'Cause I—

She reaches out for him.

NATALIE  
No, no—come on in!

With a little prodding, he follows her into the house.

CUT TO:

INT. NATALIE'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Natalie is still leading Harrison through the house.

HARRISON  
...didn't you say the show  
started at midnight? We're  
going to miss it.

NATALIE  
(grinning)  
No, we're not...

She pulls him into a darkened room and, with the flip of a  
switch, reveals a richly-furnished, state-of-the-art theater  
room. Natalie waves her arm.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Ta-da!

Harrison is immediately wary.

HARRISON  
Uh, I, I, I don't think this  
is a good idea.

He backs away, but she grabs onto him.

NATALIE  
Come on, Harrison, please?

HARRISON  
No, Natalie! This—all this—  
I thought we talked about  
this! Why are you doing  
this?

NATALIE  
This isn't anything, it's  
just a movie—

HARRISON  
It's just a midnight movie  
at your house, on your  
couch, with you dressed like  
THAT!

He shakes her off.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
This is like a bad late-  
night cable show! You're  
trying to seduce me!

NATALIE  
(hopeful)  
Is it working?

Harrison glares at her.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(downcast)  
I didn't think so.

HARRISON  
Why did you think I'd go for  
this?

NATALIE  
Harrison, I was kidding. My  
parents are home. There is  
zero chance of anything  
happening.

HARRISON  
(skeptical)  
Your parents. Are here.

He steps back from the room, looking around the open  
vestibule area.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Mr. James? Mrs. James?

Natalie rushes out to quiet him.

NATALIE  
Shhhh! You're gonna wake  
them up!

Harrison crosses his arms at her.

HARRISON  
Your parents are upstairs  
sleeping?

Natalie nods.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
And there's zero chance of  
anything happening?

Natalie fidgets and withers under Harrison's glare.

NATALIE  
Okay, maybe a LITTLE  
something. But not a BIG  
something.

Harrison shakes his head and turns away. Natalie clutches  
at him once more.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Please, Harrison, just come  
in and watch the movie?  
Hands off, I promise.

HARRISON  
Sorry, Natalie. It's gonna  
have to be a matinee.

He pulls free and walks away, leaving Natalie looking both  
sad and frustrated.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - LATER

The office is dark—except for someone prowling around with  
a flashlight. They use a letter opener to jimmy open  
Krupps' desk drawer, taking a slip of paper from it. Then  
Natalie's scarf drops softly to the floor beside the desk.  
Finally, the intruder—Sam—takes her cell phone and makes a  
call.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Now.

She opens a door to the outside, passes through it, and  
then, from the outside, breaks the window before slipping  
away. A few moments later the alarm goes off.

DISSOLVE TO:

MONTAGE

A series of shots, set to music:

Harrison walking along a street in a funk, hands stuffed in  
his pockets;

Brooke nursing a cup of coffee at the diner;

Delbert working at his computer;

The computer screen as he replaces the Blonde Sam ID with  
Brooke's, and transfers all the money out of the student  
fund account;

Natalie, curled up on the couch in the flickering light of  
the television, eating popcorn alone;

Brooke getting up and walking out of the diner;

Harrison walking in by a different door a moment later;

Sam's laptop, displaying an instant message reading "DONE";

Sam closing the laptop, her face starting cold and hard, but  
dissolving into weariness.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**THE END**


End file.
